moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ikar Upada cz.2
Kordianów, można by powiedzieć, że typowa miejscowość turystyczna pełna hoteli i z rzadka jakichś parków położona nad malowniczą zatoką, której woda była nienaturalnie czysta jak na te akweny. Zwykle tętniące życiem miasto stało niemal opustoszałe, pozostawiając na miejscu tylko właścicieli, pracowników i nielicznych turystów, którzy chcieli nacieszyć się ostatnimi dniami, lub godzinami urlopu nim powrócą do wielkich metropolii, gdzie zapiszą się do wojska i zapewne z dumą przeżyją swoje Piętnaście Godzin. Kharlez stał na klifie, z którego roztaczał się wspaniały widok na okolicę. Opierał się na drewnianej barierce patrząc oświetlone południowym słońcem morze falujące miarowo i uderzające o piaszczysty brzeg. Za jego plecami natomiast szumiał sosnowy bór kołysany bryzą. Technik ubrany był w nietypowy dla siebie strój, błękitną koszulkę z karykaturą nieznanego tutaj polityka, krótkie jeansy i buty sportowe. Uniósł nagle prawą rękę i obracając dłonią zaczął przyglądać się swoim palcom i nadgarstkowi. Blizny. Przypomnienie o dawnej słabości. Przypomnienie o bólu, strachu i niepewności. Wszystkim, co przeminęło bezpowrotnie. Rodzina, bliscy, przyjaciele? Wszyscy zostali tam, za oceanem, za piekłem anomalii, a tutaj został tylko on i Piteł. Możliwe, że byli ostatnimi ze swego narodu, przecież wojny wybuchają błyskawicznie i przebiegają bezlitośnie. A on nie wiedział nic o tym, co działo się w jego ojczyźnie. Ciągle podążał za słowami nowego boga, który do niego przemówił. Zaśmiał się do siebie. - Moje postępowanie jest na wskroś logiczne… - skomentował szeptem i uśmiechnał się do siebie jednocześnie spoglądając w niebo, po którym przemknęły trzy odrzutowce, a chwilę później uderzył go huk ich silników. – Ja Pier… - miał już krzyknąć, lecz opamiętał się, gdy zerknął przez prawe ramię i zobaczył idącą w jego stronę parę młodych ludzi więc się opamiętał i resztę dodał pod nosem i poczekał, aż przejdą. Wyrwało go to z przemyśleń, ale mniejsza, czas zrobić coś innego. Wstał zatem od barierki i ruszył wolnym krokiem ku rynkowi Kordianowa mijając pozamykane sklepy i ludzi szwendających się bez celu. Nagle doleciał go z wnętrza jednego z barów komunikat o rozwijającej się sytuacji na froncie. Puścił to jednak mimo uszu chcąc przynajmniej raz w życiu poczuć się wolnym od trosk tego świata. Skierował się zatem wprost do hotelu, w którym się zatrzymał, lecz gdy tylko skręcił w następną uliczkę, przy zakręcie w którą rosła dorodna czereśnia, zauważył idącą w przeciwnym kierunku blondynkę o krótko obciętych włosach ubraną w białą bluzkę podkreślającą biust i obcisłe leginsy. Gdy byli już blisko siebie odruchowo spojrzał w jej oczy, były zielone niczym flaga Arabii Saudyjskiej, lecz ona nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Nic nowego, czy niezwykłego, bo przecież kto by swoją uwagę na niego zwrócił? No właśnie, niczym się nie wyróżniał, ot, typowy zgłębiacz nauk ścisłych niedbający o swoje ciało. Gdy był już w swoim pokoju hotelowym pierwszym co zrobił było zdjęcie koszulki i stanięcie przed lustrem. Wziął wdech patrząc jak blizny pooperacyjne przesuwają się pod wpływem mięśni, niewielkich, ale obecnych. Nic szczególnego, lecz stosunkowo niedawno nawet taka czynność wywoływała ból. W sumie to nadal wywołuje, ale mniejszy. Spojrzał na swoją klatkę piersiową poprzecinaną liniami delikatnego ciała wzdłuż żeber. Miał je niemal wszystkie połamane, gdy próbował pomóc wraz z Pitełem załodze czołgu gdzieś na pustyni, lecz doszło do wybuchu amunicji. Od wtedy każdy oddech boli i od tamtego momentu stara się nosić w miarę pełne opancerzenie, jeśli jest to konieczne. Niżej pojedyncza pionowa blizna szeroka na grubość palca i kilka mniejszych po bokach. Zwrócił wzrok na swój bark i zobaczył zamiast zwykłej skóry, siatkę blizn po operacjach częstej wymiany wkładek stawowych, podobnie było na kolanach, może nawet gorzej. Odwrócił się zatem bokiem by móc zerknąć na swoje plecy i zobaczył wzmocniony metalowymi płytkami kręgosłup, po obu stronach którego znajdowały się gniazda mechadendrytów, a na łopatkach natomiast większe, kilkuwejściowe na serworamiona i jednostki zasilające. Ile jeszcze zostało w nim z człowieka? Sięgnął delikatnie prawą dłonią do lewej łopatek i gdy tylko dotknął palcami gniazd zmrużył oczy, by następnie zamknąć je całkiem z gorzkim grymasem. Nie bolało go to, przynajmniej fizycznie, ale czuł się jak ptak bez skrzydeł. Tak długo używał serworamion i mechadendrytów, że teraz czuł się nieswojo nie mając ich na podorędziu. Po chwili jednak otworzył oczy i patrząc w biały sufit uśmiechnął się i rozłożył ramiona. - Jak mam polecieć do słońca? – spytał sam siebie spoglądając na lampę nad lustrem. – Przecież nie mam skrzydeł. – jego mina przybrała poważny wyraz. – Może już się stopiły? Może wzleciałem zbyt wysoko? – spytał sam siebie opuszczając głowę i ramiona, po czym podszedł do łóżka, na którym się położył i zamknął oczy. – Może… Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures